Memento Mihi  Gedenke Meiner
by Ai-chan10
Summary: Cloud bekommt eine zweite Chance sein Leben richtig zu stellen und dabei womöglich eine Katastrophe abzuwenden. Was er nicht weiß: Die Beweggründe ihm diese Chance zu geben sind nicht ganz so edel...
1. In Memoria

**Memento Mihi – Gedenke Meiner**

Pairing: S/C  
Warnungen: Yaoi, Gewalt, Death (wenn auch nur vorübergehend und deswegen nicht der Rede wert XD')  
Empfehlung: Geeignet für Erwachsenes Publikum lol  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy gehört mir leider nicht und ich mach kein Geld damit. XD

Anmerkung: Cloud bekommt eine zweite Chance sein Leben richtig zu stellen und dabei womöglich eine Katastrophe abzuwenden. Was er nicht weiß: Die Beweggründe ihm diese Chance zu geben sind nicht ganz so edel...

Es fängt als aftergame ff an, wird dann pregame und irgendwann ingame. XD

Kritik und Lob sind wie immer herzlich willkommen. Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Prolog – In Memoria**

Eine Schicht von dickem, grauen Nebel senkte sich zu den spitzen Gipfeln der Nibelberge hinab und fraß die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne, bevor jene auch nur ansatzweise die Erdoberfläche erreichen konnten.

Wie ein Trauermantel umhüllte der kühl gewordene Wind die gebrächliche Figur, die sich trotz der späten Abendzeit noch so weit in die Höhe gewagt hatte. Unter den gegebenen Voraussetzungen würde sie wohl als lebensmüde betrachtet werden.

Der steinige und unebene Weg, der bis zu einem der Gipfel führte, von dem man ganz Nibelheim sehen konnte, erschien jedes Jahr länger und anstrengender als zuvor. Das es an seinem Alter liegen könnte, wollte Cloud sich allerdings nicht eingestehen.

Für ihn war die Zeit längst eingefroren.

Jeder Tag schien wie die Nacht und jede Nacht war nicht heller als der darauf folgende Tag. Monate oder Jahre machten keinen Unterschied mehr. Das letzte Datum an das Cloud sich erinnern konnte war jener eine Tag. Jener schicksalhafte Tag seit dem nichts anderes mehr eine Rolle spielte.

Einst azurblaue Augen, nun stark verblasst richteten sich empor zur Bergspitze, wo sie an seinem in den Boden geramten Schwert haften blieben. Jenes, das früher einen festen Stammplatz auf seinem Rücken hatte und das er heute längst nicht mehr tragen kann.

Wie viele Kämpfe hatte er mit der ‚Ultima Weapon' bestritten? Wie viele Leben haben an dieser scharfen Klinge geendet? Cloud hatte längst keinen Überblick mehr und es war auch nicht wichtig. Unter all diesen ausgelöschten Leben befand sich nämlich eines, dessen Verlust für ihn womöglich schwerwiegender war, als jeder andere.

Umso weniger konnte er sich selbst an den Festlichkeiten, die jährlich an diesem Tag stattfanden, teilhaben lassen.

Eine brüchige Hand streckte sich in sein Blickfeld, versuchte nach der noch Meilen entfernten Waffe zu greifen und ballte sich zu einer Faust, als hätte sie den Griff erfasst.

So oft wie er es gehalten hatte fühlte er immer noch das beruhigende Gewicht, welches sich erst auf sein Handgelenk, dann auf seinen Arm und schließlich den ganzen Körper auswirkte, sobald er die Augen schloß.

Und doch verabscheute er geannantes Gefühl seit jenem Tag, an dem diese friedenbringende Schneide ihm das raubte, wofür er sein Leben lang gekämpft hatte und es niemals haben konnte. Dieser Hass wurde womöglich nur noch von dem auf sich selbst übertroffen. Seine eigene Ohnmacht, die angebliche Heldenhaftigkeit.

//Tse..//

Was hatte er von einem Held? Was war tugendhaft an ihm, wenn er nicht einmal in der Lage war das Bedeutendste in seinem Leben zu wahren?

„**Bewahre dir deinen Traum und lass ihn nie aus den Augen..."**

Dieser Satz war es einst, der ihn am Laufen hielt, ihm die Kraft gab voranzugehen. Eine Überlieferung, die seine Existenz ausmachte. Und was hatte _er_ getan? Genau das Gegenteil.

Ein Held?

Nein.

Er was das, was er schon immer war und für alle Ewigkeiten sein wird, das, wozu er geboren wurde und als was er sterben wird:

„**Ein Nichts..."**

„**Ein Versager"**

„**Ein Fehlschlag"**

„**Ein Mörder"**

Tränen bildeten sich in den Winkeln seiner Augen und floßen bald frei an seinen Wangen hinab.

//Ich habe meinen Traum verloren, was bleibt also noch von mir übrig?//

Wie so oft in seinen Kindertagen musste Cloud nun auch im hohen Alter diesen lächerlichen Beweis seiner Hilflosigkeit ertragen.

//Womöglich liegt es an Nibelheim. Ich kann mich an keinen Tag erinnern, an dem ich hier nicht weinen musste...//

Doch selbst diese verteidigenden Gedanken konnten ihn nicht von der Schmach, die sein Unterbewustsein über ihn sprach, beschützen.

Jedes Jahr, diesen Bergweg besteigend, kehrten Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit zurück und er dankte jedes Mal auf's Neue, dass keiner von seinen ‚Freunden' ihn so sah. Je mehr Zeit verstrich um so penetranter wurde Tifa in dieser Hinsicht. Dieses Jahr hätte sie ihn fast nicht gehen lassen und es tat ihm Leid.

Obwohl er um ihre Gefühle wusste und lange Zeit mit ihr ‚heile Familie' gespielt hatte, konnte er ihr letztenendes nie das geben, was sie wirklich wollte und verdiente. Die Resignation und viel schlimmer noch das Verständnisvolle, was sich nach einer von Jahr zu Jahr immer länger scheinenden Diskusion in ihrem Blick ausbreitete, stach ihm ins Herz. Tiefer, als jeder Dolch es vermochte.

Diese Feigheit, die ihm wohl in die Wiege gelegt wurde und die er noch nicht einmal nach all den Jahren abwerfen konnte, verbot es ihm auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, was ihn seit jenem Tag so quälte. Und die Gewissheit, dass sie es sicherlich schon längst bermerkt hatte und wusste, dennoch kein Wort darüber verlor und die Fassade niemals brökeln lies, zerfrass ihn.

Tifa war so viel stärker als er selbst. Alle Welt war so viel stärker als er selbst und doch war er der jenige, der an jenem Tag dieses verhasste Schwert, geführt von seiner verhassten Selbst in dieses geliebte Herz rammte und alle Welt glücklich werden lies.

Keuchend sackte Cloud vor der Waffe, die ihn so lange begleitet hatte auf die Knie. Die Frage, ob er es nächstes Jahr überhaupt noch hier hoch schaffen würde, verdrängte er wie so vieles andere in seinem Leben.

Kraftlos rollte er sich auf den Rücken und horchte den Gesang der Stille.

//Unfassbar wie friedlich der Planet nun ist...//

Die Windböhen, die anfangs noch so kalt erschienen legten sich nun wie eine warme Decke um seinen erschöpften Körper und der felsige Boden wandelte sich in ein weiches Bett.

Die gewohnte Einsamkeit genießend, schloßen sich seine müden Augen und sein Atem dämpfte sich.

„Wäre ich nicht so schwach gewesen, würdest du jetzt vielleicht neben mir liegen..." So absurd diese Vorstellung in sich allein schon war, so wollte er doch in diesem Moment daran glauben. Vor seinem geistigen Auge manifestierte sich das Bild einer stolzen und edlen Person, die er für immer in seinem Herzen tragen würde.

„Wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte, dann wäre es die Zeit zurückzudrehen, so das jener Tag nie statt gefunden hätte..."

//Sodass ich nicht dein Tod, sondern deine Rettung gewesen wäre...// fügte er noch in Gedanken hinzu, als seine Stimme bereits verstummte. Das Bild in seinen Erinnerungen wurde nun umso deutlicher und der blose Anblick zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Eines, dass er selten zeigte, welches von Ehrlichkeit war.

Er ignorierte die Lüge dieses eine Mal auch wenn er genau wusste, dass selbst wenn er hundert Chancen hätte, er viel zu schwach, feige und unbdeutend war um irgendetwas zu ändern.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aerith kniete stumm neben ihm und vernahm die letzten Worte eines ihrer geliebten Freunde, bevor Cloud in einen Schlaf versank, aus dem er niemals mehr aufwachen würde.

Sie selbst faltete ihre Hände und betete zu allem, was sie in dem Moment wohl hören konnte.

Betete, dass ihrem geliebten Freund sein Wunsch erfüllt werde und er wenigstens in seinem Tode, in dem Paradies, in das er nun hinaufsteigen möge, seine Erfüllung finde.

Tränen nahmen ihr die Sicht, sodass ‚Holy', die Substanz die ihr einst ihre Mutter schenkte, ungehindert und klanglos vor sich hin leuchtete, als würde sie die Gebete ihrer Besitzerin bekräftigen wollen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Lass mich dir helfen..." Eine weibliche Stimme erklang aus dem nichts, als Aerith bereits gegangen war. Ihr Echo schallte über den ganzen Planeten und fiel in Form von Regentropfen nieder.

* * *

TBC 

Lasst euch von Clouds Tod in diesem Kapitel nicht abschrecken. Im nächsten ist er schon wieder mit dabei XD. Und er hat eine wichtige Mission zu erfüllen, wobei er sich noch nicht mal wirklich sicher sein kann, wer sie ihm eingebrockt hat.

Falls jemand Beta-Leser/In für diese Geschichte sein möchte, schreibt mir eine mail oder ein review. ;)


	2. Profectio

**Memento Mihi – Gedenke Meiner**

Pairing: S/C

Warnungen: Yaoi, Gewalt

Empfehlung: Geeignet für Erwachsenes Publikum lol

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy gehört mir leider nicht und ich mach kein Geld damit. XD

Anmerkung: Cloud bekommt eine zweite Chance sein Leben richtig zu stellen und dabei womöglich eine Katastrophe abzuwenden. Was er nicht weiß: Die Beweggründe ihm diese Chance zu geben sind nicht ganz so edel...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kapitel 1 - ****Profectio**

Das monotone Dröhnen des Weckers blieb unbeachtet. Das Bett neben dem jener stand war schon seit einigen Stunden nicht mehr bewohnt, denn der Besitzer war viel zu aufgeregt um wirklich schlafen zu können.

Schlichte, weiße Gardinen aus Spitze wehten im frischen Wind, der durch das geöffnete Fenster hinein schlängelte.

Das Licht der Morgendämmerung gab eine Figur preis, die im Zimmer herumwirbelte und die letzten Sachen mit wenig Aufwand in die Reisetasche stopfte, die trotz ihrer mittleren Größe – einer Frau hätte sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal für einen Tag gereicht – nicht annähernd voll war.

Die blonden, zotteligen Haare auf Clouds Kopf wippten mit jeder seiner Bewegungen und standen dennoch wie immer ab, liesen sich durch nichts aus ihrer natürlichen Form bringen.

//Mal sehen...ein paar T-shirts, Pullis, Hosen...//

Seinen Zeigefinger an sein Kinn positioniert, stellte Cloud das Sinnbild einer nachdenklichen Figur dar. Er durfte sich von nichts aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, denn wenn er jetzt etwas vergessen würde, gäbe es nicht so schnell eine Gelegenheit diesen Gegenstand abzuholen und Paketversandt war teuer. Zu teuer als das er es seiner Mutter zumuten könnte.

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen und dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht doch sinnvoll gewesen wäre wenigstens etwas zu schlafen, überprüfte Cloud erneut den gesamten Inhalt. //Jeans, Pullover, T-Shirts, Unterwäsche...//

Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Tag gewartet? Seit er das erste Mal von Shinra gehört hatte?

Nein.

Vielleicht seit er das erste Mal Ausschnitte aus dem Wutaikrieg gesehen hatte. Eine ganze Reportage über die Ursachen, die Folgen und hauptsächlich über den einen Mann, der den ganzen Krieg für Shinra entschieden hatte. Der große General Sephiroth, der ihm bereits beim ersten Anblick den Atem raubte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Möglicherweise lag es daran, dass Cloud ohne Vater aufgewachsen war, dass sich die natürliche Bewunderung, die ein Junge für seinen Vater zumindest in seinen Kindertagen beherbergte bei ihm nun auf diese Person übertrug.

Der General gab bei den – für die Besatzung unfreiwillig – kurz ausfallenden Interviews knappe und Präzise Antworten, strahlte dabei eine kühle Distanz und Überlegenheit aus, was Cloud sehr imponierte. Seine Wortwahl war so viellfälltig und er umging gekonnt potentielle Fallen, die ihm die Reporter stellten, um mehr über seine Persönlichkeit, woran Fans ja immer sehr viel lag, herauszufinden. Die Gelassenheit mit der er über die zahlreichen Opfer und Verluste sprach, aber auch über die Gewinne und Siege, zeugte von Professionalität, die sich so mancher zu besitzen wünschen würde.

Nicht jeder könnte in einem unübersichtlichen Kampffeld unter anhaltendem Beschuss einen klaren Kopf bewahren, ohne dabei in Panik zu verfallen. Und das war es wohl auch, was ihn zum General machte. Nein, zu _DEM_ General machte. Ein Mann, der selbst in der ausweglosesten Situation sich nicht den natürlichen Ängsten hingab, die ein Mensch besaß, sondern unter Einsatz von Verstand und Kraft eine Lösung, einen Weg hinaus fand.

„Ich will auch so sein..", dachte Cloud sich damals.

Wenn ihn die Dorfkinder mal wieder auflauerten und ihn anschließend über die Weiden jagen würden, würde er sich ihnen stellen und ihnen mit der gleichen Standhaftigkeit wie der große General zeigen, dass er sich nicht mehr verprügeln ließe.

Es ist wohl unnötig zu sagen, dass dieser Versuch kläglich gescheitert war und Cloud mit ein paar blauen Flecken mehr als zuvor, weil er die ‚Frechheit' besaß sich zu wehren, nach Hause zurückkam.

Niedergeschlagen verfolgte er weitere Aufzeichnungen der Reportage, die sich nun mit dem Shinra Gebäude selbst befassten. Mit großen Augen bestaunte Cloud die Militäreinrichtungen, die Trainingsprogramme und ihm wurde klar: Wenn er so sein möchte wie der große General, musste er trainieren und das am besten dort.

Sofort rannte er zu seiner Mutter und erzählte ihr voller Begeisterung von seinen neuen Plänen. Diese schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf, den Enthusiasmus des Jungen so schnell auslöschend wie er entfacht war und dabei war dies etwas, was so selten geschah. Sie hätte ihn träumen lassen sollen.

„Du bist noch zu jung. Einschreiben kann man sich erst ab 14, Cloud.", belehrte sie ihn sofort.

Doch ihr Sohn lies nicht locker. Obwohl Cloud ein sehr stiller Junge war, war er mindestens genauso stur, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte und dies beängstigte seine Mutter so manches Mal.

„Aber wenn ich älter bin, dann ja, oder?", versuchte Cloud so gut es ging zu argumentieren. Für ihn war dies eine logische Schlußfolgerung, seiner Mutter allerdings entlockte dies nur ein Seufzen.

„Weißt du, Cloud, so groß wie die Bewerberzahl vermutlich ist, ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie jemanden aus Nibelheim nehmen."

Eine kurze Denkpause eingelegt, zauberte sich sofort wieder ein determiniertes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Dann werde ich mich besonders anstrengen!" Lies er seine Mutter wissen, bevor er bekräftigend nickend die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hochrasste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

„Cloud, es ist gleich soweit. Bist du fertig, Schatz?", zwitscherte seine Mutter ihm von unten zu.

„Ja, ich komme."

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen warf er einen letzten Blick durch das Fenster. Der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen und dicke, graue Wolken verschlangen das Licht. Ein dunkler Schatten hatte sich über das friedlich dreinschauende Dorf gelegt und wurde nur vom nach und nach zunehmenden Regen unterbrochen.

Offensichtlich würde es ein stürmischer Tag werden und Cloud wurde von einer seltsamen Melancholie gepackt.

//Ich hatte gehofft, wenigstens der Abschied würde freundlicher ausfallen. Immerhin sind sie mich dann los...genauso wie du// Vorwurfsvoll starrte er noch eine Weile in die Weite hinaus, packte dann aber seine Reisetasche und stieg die Treppe ins Wohnzimmer hinab. Hatte ja eh keinen Sinn dem Dorf oder dem Wetter Vorwürfe zu machen. Es ist so wie es ist, wie es schon immer gewesen ist.

//In Midgar wird bestimmt die Sonne scheinen...//

Vor dem Regen schutzsuchend, stellten Cloud und seine Mutter sich unter ein altes Scheunendach, welches mehr kühles Nass durchlies als es auffing. Die Aufregung allerdings, die offensichtlich auf beiden Seiten vorhanden war, lies sie sich nicht an den hinunter prasselnden Regentropfen stören.

Wie zu erwarten war außer seiner Mutter niemand zu Clouds Abschied gekommen und womöglich war das auch besser so. Es gab niemanden, den Cloud außer ihr wirklich vermissen würde. Nun ja, Tifa vielleicht. Ihr Vater hatte ihr bestimmt verboten ihm Aufwiedersehen zu sagen. Immerhin konnte er den Jungen noch nie gut leiden. Das konnten die wenigsten aus diesem Dorf.

So oft wie Cloud bereits mit aufgeschlagenen Knien, Blutergüßen und Schlimmeren nach Hause gekommen war, zeugte von seiner Unbeliebtheit. Aber ab heute würde sich alles ändern, dessen war er sich sicher. Wenn er erstmal ein Shinra Kadet wird, würde niemand mehr sich trauen auf ihm herumzuhacken. Und wenn er dann an der Seite des großen Generals, mit Sephiroth zusammen kämpfte, würde er genauso von allen bewundert werden.

Surren aus der Ferne lies Mutter und Sohn aufschauen. Ein Air Shuttle näherte sich den Beiden und landete auf der weiten Wiese vor Nibelheim. Dies war ein von Shinra extra eingerichteter Abholservice für all diejenigen, die nicht die Möglichkeit hatten aus eigener Hand anzureisen und für Cloud war es umso spektakulärer, da man nicht alle Tage in Nibelheim ein Flugzeug landen sah, geschweige denn mitfahren konnte.

Ein Blick auf seine Mutter zeigte, dass sich bereits erste Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln gebildet hatten. Geduldig lies er sich umarmen und sich alles Glück dieser Welt wünschen. Noch ein letztes Versprechen, dass er hin und wieder mal schreiben würde und schon stand er vor dem Eingangsbereich.

„Na, Kleiner? Noch kannst du es dir anders überlgen. Noch kannst du zu Mami zurück." Neckte ihn der Pilot doch Cloud lies sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Nichts auf der Welt könnte ihn von seinem Ziel abbringen und er sah ein letztes Mal zu seiner Mutter, die Stichelei des Piloten ignorierend und verschwand endgültig im Shuttle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voll war es glücklicher Weise nicht und so ergatterte Cloud ohne Probleme einen Fensterplatz, ohne von einem Sitznachbarn beeinträchtigt zu werden. Seine Tasche landete neben ihm, sodass auch blos niemand auf die Idee kam, ihm Gesellschaft leisten zu wollen. Mit womöglich kindlich wirkender Begeisterung presste er sein Gesicht und seine Hände gegen die dick beschichtete Fensterscheibe und brannte das Panorama, welches sich ihm bot, tief in seine Erinnerungen ein.

Wiesen, Weiden, Dörfer und kleinere Gebirge, das alles zog an ihm vorbei und Cloud lies es sich nicht nehmen, diesen Prozess zu beobachten. Für jemanden, der noch nie aus seinem kleinen Dorf herausgekommen ist, war dies die reinste Augenweide. Wortwörtlich im Schnelldurchlauf sah er mehr von der Welt, als er bis jetzt in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Welchen Eindruck Midgar wohl auf ihn machen würde, wollte er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt gar nicht erst ausmalen.

Nichts aus seiner Vergangenheit spielte für Cloud mehr eine Rolle. Er hatte sie in Nibelheim gelassen und würde sie so schnell nicht wieder abholen kommen. Nicht freiwillig zumindest. Seine Zukunft lag nun hinter dem Horizont in einer neuen, ihm bisher nur aus dem Fernsehen bekannten Welt. Cloud glaubte, dass man sein Herz im ganzen Schuttle pochen hören musste, so aufgeregt war er über die Tatsache, dass er sich mit jeder Sekunde seinem Ziel näherte und somit auch _ihm._ Er musste sich die Hand vor dem Mund halten, um nicht loszukichern, wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen auf dem Weg zu einem Date mit ihrem Schwarm. Seine Wangen wurden bei dem Gedanken rosig, was das Bild nur noch extra untermalte.

//Ob er bei der Begrüßungszeremonie dabei sein wird? Möglich wäre es...//

Sephiroth war ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, soviel war Cloud klar. Dennoch war eine Begrüßungszeremonie eine Feierlichkeit von Bedeutung und somit bestand eine Chance.

Nur ein kurzer Blick, das Wissen darüber sich mit dieser Person in einem Raum zu befinden. All dies hätte Cloud schon genügt. Er verlangte nicht viel, war sich seiner derzeitigen Nichtigkeit bewusst. Somit hätte ihm dieser kleine Moment zum Einstieg gereicht, um ihn auf Hochtouren darauf hinarbeiten zu lassen, mehr von diesen Momenten zu erleben.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stunden vergingen und Cloud bemerkte zufrieden, dass die Wolken am Himmel sich langsam auflösten und der Regen schwächer wurde. Während der Fahrt wurden zahlreiche Zwischenstops gemacht, in verschiedenen kleineren Siedlungen, von denen er noch nie in seinem Leben etwas gehört hatte. Das Shuttle füllte sich kontinuierlich und somit stieg auch der Lärmpegel. Freunde unterhielten sich über ihre nahe Zukunft und über die Abenteuer, die ihnen bevorstanden. Obwohl Cloud sich nicht dafür interessierte, konnte er nicht anders als zuzuhören.

Nach einer Weile wurde es dann wieder ruhiger. Das Brummen des Motors hatte einige zukünftige Kadeten in den Schlaf gelullt und Cloud konnte sich wieder voll und ganz dem Ausblick widmen. Sie befanden sich nun über dem Meer, dass sich weit hinausstreckte. Ihm stockte der Atmen, denn er hatte noch nie soviel Wasser auf einem Haufen gesehen und es hatte etwas Beängstigendes. Sollten sie jetzt abstürzen, gäbe es nichts wohin man flüchten könnte, kein rettendes Land weit und breit.

Cloud tadelte sich für diese Gedanken. Er wollte seine Feigheit doch ablegen und es gab keinen Grund Angst zu haben. Warum sollte das Shuttle denn abstürzen? Der Regen hatte sich vollständig gelegt und das Meer war ruhig. Nichts, was eine potentielle Gefahr darstellen könnte. Dennoch war Cloud erleichtert, als er in der Ferne Land erblickte.

//Hier, wird sind gleich in Midgar.// Die See wechselte nun über in eine hügelige Landschaft. Wälder begrüßten das Shuttle, als es an ihnen vorbeiflog. Clouds Körper überfiel ein leichtes Zittern, das seine Aufregung symbolisierte.

Er hatte es so oft im Fernsehen gesehen. Wälder, Wiesen, schließlich eine steppenähnliche Gegend mit einigen Anhöhen und dann: Midgar.

„Gut anschnallen, Jungs! Wir setzen in wenigen Minuten zur Landung ein!", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Cockpit.

Cloud nahm sie kaum wahr. Der bloße Anblick der Großstadt hatte ihn in eine Art Trancezustand versetzt. Midgar erschien für ihn wie eine riesige Festung, in deren Mitte das Shinra Gebäude, wie ein Schloß, triumphierend empor ragte. In Kürze würde er einer der Ritter werden, die für sie kämpften.

Wären seine Augen nicht mit seinem Körper verbunden, wären sie jetzt sicherlich herausgefallen. Das Shuttle ruckelte, als er zur Landung ansetzte und immer mehr Details der Architektur gaben sich Cloud preis.

„Festhalten, Ladies!", ertönte erneut der Pilot, als er die Landebahn seitlich von Shinra ansteuerte. In dieser Gegend gab es kaum Häuser. Wer wohnt denn auch schon gerne an einem Flughafen?

Die Räder setzten auf und das Shuttle rollte noch eine Weile, bis es sein Ziel erreichte. Der Pilot schaltete den Motor aus und lies die Türen, nachdem er sich von den Kadeten verabschiedet hatte, öffnen.

Cloud stieg als Letztes aus, erhaschte noch einen Blick auf den Himmel, ehe er sich in den Wagen setzte, der ihn ins Shinra Gebäude bringen würde.

//Ich wusste es. So wie ich dachte: In Midgar scheint die Sonne.//

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fuhr er nun ein in seine neue Zukunft.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare X3


End file.
